


berinea drabbles

by rreflet



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Act 5, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rreflet/pseuds/rreflet
Summary: some short berkut x rinea drabbles





	1. one last dance in purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> these are super short but please accept them anyway thank you :')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from rinea's pov after the beginning of act V. this goes without saying, but spoilers ahead.

No sound escaped her. She couldn't muster a single word. The most she could do was stare back at her beloved, eyes a mix of concern and longing. The two swayed back and forth, Berkut's footsteps echoing across the altar while she floated in front of him.

She loved him, and she knew he felt the same way. While she felt numb, the love she held for the man still lingered. Even with her soul absent, a part of her was still intact, and she forgave Berkut willingly.

Besides the flames flickering behind them and the sound of Berkut's footsteps, all was silent. They didn't need a song to dance to, however. She burned ever bright for the Rigelian prince, and he gazed back at her with great admiration. It was one last dance before their awaited enemy arrived.

One last dance together in purgatory.


	2. in a silver garden with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> berkut and rinea share a dance during the earlier days of the war.

“Rinea, my love...”

Dark grey eyes met pale blue ones. The two looked at each other with endearment. They held each other in their arms, taking small steps as their dance came to a stop. It was nighttime, and during this moment of privacy, they were in their own little world.

“I want to rule over Valentia with you by my side. Together, we’ll lead our people, the two of us.” A soft smile rested upon his lips when his fiancée’s hand cupped his cheek. “No matter what happens in the upcoming war... Just know I love you with every ounce of being. You’re the only one who can bring a smile to my face.”

Rinea giggled lightly at the confession. “Lord Berkut... You make me the happiest woman alive. Though I do not favor violence, I will always stay by your side. I won’t ever stop loving you, I promise you this.”

“Thank you, my sweet Rinea. Even if things go awry, we can depend on each other. We’ll be together until the very end, won’t we?”

“Yes, my lord.”


End file.
